


Pierced

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, F/F, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, No Sex, Piercings, Romantic Fluff, Sex Jokes, i forgot I made jinx the body artist asdfghjkl;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Since the release of their hit music video, Ahri’s been interested in getting another piercing, but she’s too scared to get it alone. What’s better than getting a piercing with your girlfriend?
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends)
Kudos: 44





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonbumm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lemonbumm).



The long dance practices that ended with sweat pouring off your throbbing body were satisfying, but coming home after a simple afternoon songwriting session had its own special satisfaction, Akali thought. She came home feeling like a weight had been lifted, after putting pen to page and jotting down the thoughts she kept with her the whole week up until that point. Now she could stop turning them over and over in her mind. No more decryption. She could give her brain a break from thinking. Key in lock. Quarter turn. Open the front door. Go inside. It was that simple.

Akali shut the door behind her, entering an oddly quiet house. Normally her girlfriend played music on the speakers during their rare days off. Instead, she was on the couch with a laptop on her lap, a headset over her ears, and her back to the front door.

Akali saw an opportunity. She approached Ahri quietly, prowling up behind her, and when she was close enough she brought both hands down on her shoulders with a yell, shaking them, making her squeal in surprise and kick, almost knocking her laptop off her lap. Akali came around the couch, laughing.

“Okay, that was pretty cute,” she said, plopping herself down beside her girlfriend.

“Hmph! You scared me,” she whined, laying her legs in Akali’s lap.

“Sorry.”

Ahri pouted. “I’m not convinced.”

Akali rubbed her girlfriend’s shins, pouting back. “Please?”

“Mmm...fine. How was writing?”

“Pretty good, actually. Made some good progress. What’ve you been up to?”

“This!” Ahri turned her laptop around. On-screen were dozens of open tabs with names so long they cut off. The current tab had pictures of various piercings: eyebrows, nose, lips, tongue, nipples even.

“Whoa, holy shit! You thinking of getting a piercing?”

“Yeah, maybe,” she hummed, amused. She put the laptop back in her lap, clicking through various pictures. “I really liked the clip-on I got to wear from the POP/STARS music video, and now I kind of want to get the real deal.”

“Oh, so you wanna get your ears pierced?”

“Not exactly,” she giggled.

Akali raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

She flipped around her computer again and tossed her head back laughing when Akali turned the reddest she’s ever seen.

“You’re gonna pierce your  _ pussy _ ?!”

Ahri could barely respond through her laughter.

“Ahri, you--WHAT?! How can you pierce your  _ pussy _ , isn’t that gonna  _ hurt _ ?!”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she wheezed, “I can’t breathe!”

“I’m not the one shoving an earring up her ass!”

“ _ Stop _ , I’m not shoving it up my ass, let me explain!”

Akali folded her arms. “Okay, I wanna hear this.”

“I’m getting a VCH, so, like, it’s not your clit but like your clit hood, sorta.”

“So basically, it’s your pussy.”

“Akali, I swear to god, say pussy one more time and I’ll pierce yours in your sleep.”

Akali eyed her quietly for a moment, tempted. “Fine. Continue.”

“I hear it makes you orgasm harder.”

“Okay.”

“And I think they’re kinda cute! So I wanna get one, but like, I’m super scared.”

“I feel you,” Akali sighed, “I’ve always wanted a piercing, but I fucking hate needles.”

Ahri raised her eyebrows. “Really?” she said, “But you mess with knives and stuff.”

“Yeah, but that’s different,” Akali told her.

“Is it?”

“To me it is.”

Ahri shrugged, going back to her computer. “Where would you want a piercing?”

Akali leaned her head back in thought. She let her eyes unfocus. The ceiling seemed to widen infinitely. “I dunno. Face piercings are pretty cool, like your eyebrows and stuff.”

“Ooh, can I recommend something?”

“Sure. You’re the expert, apparently.”

She flipped her computer around. All the color came rushing back to Akali’s face.

“Oh, c’mon, Ahri! Nipples? Really?”

“It would be so cute!” she insisted.

“It seems like it would really hurt!”

“All piercings are gonna hurt,” she said matter-of-factly, “and besides, your nipples are already super sensitive--”

“Okay, shuddup, I get it!”

Ahri giggled. “They would look so cute, baby!”

Akali groaned. “It would be pretty cool,” she admitted under her breath, tapping her foot.

Ahri sat up and closed her laptop, determined. “Let’s get piercings together!” she declared.

“You seriously wanna go through with this?”

“Yeah!” she exclaimed, “If I get it with you, it’ll be less scary.”

“I don’t know about ‘less scary’. But it would make me feel a little better if you were there with me.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Yeah,” she said, “Why not.”

“Ohmigosh, yes!” Ahri lunged for her phone and fell back onto the couch, frantically looking up body shops. “Let’s get them A-S-A-P!”

“Ah, jeez, you’re really going through with this,” Akali muttered.

Ahri looked up from her phone, amber eyes twinkling mischievously. “Of course, I am! I was serious. Were you?”

“I was, don’t worry, girl. It’s just a big decision to make, yanno? Don’t you wanna sleep on it?”

Her girlfriend paused for a moment, an ear twitching thoughtfully. “I mean, I guess you’re right,” she mumbled.

“I didn’t mean to discourage you,” she sighed, “If you wanna go through with it, go for it.”

“I do. Do you?”

Akali chewed on her lip.

Ahri sat up and rested her chin on Akali’s shoulder. “Nervous?”

She nodded.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can just come with me when I go.”

Akali hissed through her teeth. “No, no, now I do wanna get my nipples pierced. It seems pretty badass.” She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead chastely. “I gotta face my fears.”

“You’re so brave!” Ahri giggled.

Akali brought her arm around and pulled her in for a kiss, smiling against her lips. “Damn right I am.”

  
  


The day both couldn’t come fast enough and came too quickly. Their appointment was set for right after another writing session. Ahri would meet Akali there.

If she would show up, that is. They were late.

Growing self-conscious just sitting in the lobby by herself, alone with the receptionist and the ticking clock, Ahri went to wait outside. To her pleasant surprise, she saw Akali running up the street to meet her.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she gasped in between heaving breaths, “We got carried away.”

“It’s fine,” she sighed, holding the door open for her, “I’m just glad you showed up. I think I’d rather just pay the no-show fee than go for it alone.”

“I wouldn’t make you do it by yourself,” Akali told her.

A voice crowed out from behind the desk as the couple walked in. “Finally! She showed up! I was getting sooo bored.” Around the corner came a lanky woman with obscenely long twin braids, dyed blue. Her body was decked out in winding tattoos. Akali eyed her approvingly.

Ahri bowed her head. “Nice to meet you, err--”

“Jinx. You guys the 3 o’clock appointment?”

“Yes, that’s us!” She shared an excited look with her girlfriend.

“Cool.” Her lips curled into a grin. It was excitement that bordered on malicious, hungry. “Come on back!”

Akali was about to follow when she felt a tug on her arm.

“Is she...you know, crazy?” Ahri whispered.

“I think she’s fine, dude. Just got a  _ really _ eager smile.”

“If you say so,” she sighed, following reluctantly.

They followed Jinx into the backroom where she was fiddling with tools and tiny metal pieces by a bench that reminded Ahri of a doctor’s office.

“So who’s going first?” Jinx asked, without looking up.

Ahri and Akali shared a look. The thought hadn’t even crossed their minds.

“I’ll go, if you want,” Akali whispered.

“No, no, it’s okay. It was my idea, I’ll go first,” Ahri insisted.

“Somebody’s gotta go,” Jinx sighed. She sounded bored. “I haven’t got all day.”

Akali asked, “Err, is there a way we could both go at once?”

Jinx sniffed. “What, do I look like I got four hands?”

“N-no, um…” Akali looked to Ahri for help.

“She meant, like, if there was somebody else who could do both of us.”

“Just me today.” Jinx turned on them, an eager look glinting in her eye replacing the boredom in a heartbeat. “So, who’s it gonna be?”

Akali sighed, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Ahri hopped up on the table. “I’ll go,” she said quietly.

“Cool. So which one are you?”

Akali felt her shoulders slide down, like she was releasing a weight she had no idea she was holding, and plopped down in a chair by the door.

“The clit hood,” Ahri responded.

“Right, the VCH.” Jinx turned to Ahri with her hands on her hips. “You’re smart wearing a skirt for this. Well, you know what to do.” She turned back to her small instruments. Ahri made eye contact with Akali across the room, mouthing the words,  _ “It’s happening.” _

_ “I know,” _ Akali mouthed back.

_ “I’m scared!” _

_ “I know.” _

“If you wanna hold her hand for this, you can, yanno,” Jinx told them over her shoulder, “so you can stop hissing like a bunch of snakes. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Akali appeared by Ahri’s side and the two shared uneasy but grateful smiles.

“You stripped yet?”

“No, I’ll do that right now.” Ahri slipped off her underwear quickly, letting it drop to the floor, but kept her skirt. Akali hastily picked it up and placed it behind her on the bench.

“What about a piercing? Have you picked one out yet?”

“Oh, um, I thought the pink flower one was nice.”

“Yeah, that seems like your taste,” Jinx nodded. She picked up a tiny, delicate-looking flower piece to show her: silvery metal with five pink gems arranged to make a flower. “This one, right?”

“Yes, please.”

_ Jeez _ , _ this is taking forever, _ Akali thought. She looked at her girlfriend with her hands laid neatly in her lap, politely answering Jinx’s questions. Her face was that of porcelain calm. Not even her tail was twitching. The stillness must’ve felt awkward to her, like she was a taxidermied fox. Akali went to put a hand on the small of her back. She jumped, stifling a yelp.

“Sorry,” Akali whispered.

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“I’m not gonna leave your side, ‘kay?”

There was a clatter as Jinx slammed down a metal tray beside them. “It’s time!” she cried, all singy-songy. She began pumping up pedals for Ahri to place her feet one while giving instructions, “Alright, girly, I’mma need you to lean back and spread your legs nice and wide for me. Let’s get this show on the road!”

Ahri fell back like a sinking stone. She stared at Akali with wide-eyes. “Promise?” she whispered.

“What?”

“Promise you won’t leave?”

Akali squeezed her hand. Her own hand was sweaty just from being in the room, but anything to support her girlfriend. Anything to support Ahri.

“Not even for a second.”

The edges of Ahri’s lips curled up for just a moment. It seemed to pierce through her anxiety, a tiny ray of light through dark clouds.

“Ugh, I almost wish those kids who forged their parents’ signatures were back. You guys done being sappy?” Jinx groaned.

Akali rubbed her neck. “Err, yeah, sorry.”

She gave Ahri’s hand one final squeeze, one final affirmation that she would never leave her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~ <3
> 
> This was an old piece from a while ago, inspired by @lemonbumm (on twitter) and her art of Ahri/Akali with piercings! Go check her out!


End file.
